


The Small Things

by angelofgrief



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofgrief/pseuds/angelofgrief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony learns to apperciate the small things in his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strike>EDIT: I don't know why it was under F/M; it's changed now. Thank you <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellona/pseuds/Bellona">Bellona</a></strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh~! Now that I'm wide awake, here was the original idea for my little Stony fic. Hope you enjoy it!

Tony Stark is a very impatient man at times.

He knows this, Peper knows this, Rhodey knows this, hell, the whole world knows this. See, he has dealt with a lot the past years in his life. So no one can blame him for being impatient, greedy, and narcissistic.

Except Steve doesn't think so.

His wonderful lover, friend, annoying and nagging _mother-hen_ , Steve Rogers, doesn't think so. He tries to prove his point by bringing up yelling at his robots (most Dummy; but he's Dummy!), pulling cruel and dangerous pranks on Hawkeye (which he might let it slide considering Hawkeye does the same thing to him back— only worst), makes a mess in his lab by creating thousands of inventions a day (hey, it's _his_ lab), and drinks out his problems if his inventions don't work, if he's not in the mood, or because he can. In all honesty, it's all the same stuff really.

"You need to look on the bright side," Steve says across the labroom. It's a mess, enough said.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever," Tony mutters back as he sketches up another new design for the Iron Man suit. Anti-gravity platelets: small little things that, in theory, should help the suit balance more after taking a beating.

"Tony," he could practically feel the imminent sigh from his mouth, "think of the small things in your life. Things that you're grateful for,"

Steve means well— how can he not? He's Captain America.

"I'd be more grateful if you leave me alone for a while," he barks back.

Now this is the typical, Tony Stark can of sarcasm, annoyance, and instant regret. He stops sketching and turns around to apologize. Steve isn't there. Neither is his fire from before. Tony puts his hands on his head, holding it up. He was never any good in keeping a good relationship with others. A relationship, yes, but a good, normal one? Nope. Never. He groans and shoves the sketches off his desk. He hates his life.

x X X X x 

He spent the rest of the day hiding from Steve— even if he knows where he'll be. Usually, Steve'll bring his dinner downstairs (hell, he wasn't even working on anything; he was waiting for Steve to come downstairs). To his surprise, Natasha came downstairs with a slightly annoyed look and brought his dinner and death certificate. Tony was half-tempted to grab his suit. At least, with the suit, he stood a chance. A small chance, to say.

"Whatever you did or say, apologize **now** ," she drops the tray on his desk. Tony has a welding mask in his hand, just in case. Small chance, small chance.

Instead of his usual remarks, he nods silently and forces himself to eat. He doesn't notice Natasha going upstairs with a confused look on her face nor the fact that he's been playing with him food for the first ten minutes. That was around 5:48 PM. The time now reads 11:17 PM. More or less six hours has past since his dinner, since anyone's come downstairs when he thinks about it.

Tony goes upstairs, takes a shower in his room, and walks slowly back towards Steve's room. _The small things in life, eh?_

He thinks about the small things on his way to Steve's room. He quietly knocks on the door, knowing Steve could hear him anyway from miles away. There was no reponse but he goes in anyway. Steve is asleep, facing towards the door, with one arm tucked under his head and the other against his chest. Tony smiles a little— it's cute. He slips into bed, pulling the blankets up to their shoulders. Steve grumbles a bit, moving slightly, but there is no sign that he's awake.

He continues to stare at Steve's face for a few minutes, studying, waiting, observing.

"I'm grateful for my ability to invent and my intelligence. I really like how snarky I am sometimes. I'm glad that I was able to save people instead of destroy them. The Avengers— our friends are amazing to have around, aren't they? Even if Clint pulls too many pranks or how Thor really loves those poptarts. Ahh, what else...."

Tony closes his eyes and opens them wide. His vision is getting blurry and he doesn't think they should. He reaches out and gently grasps his face, caressing his cheek.

"I'm glad that I'm the one. You could've had anyone in the world but you chose the narcissistic, playboy, philantrophist, drunkerd Tony Stark..... And you're totally awake and heard everything, didn't you?"

There's a small smile on Steve's face. Tony makes a mental note to make sure he rents a hermit house down in Wales. He tries to wipe his eyes: the _great_ Tony Stark does not cry but Steve is pulling his arm down and there's kisses peppered on his face. His Arc Reactor is acting fucky because it's starting to hurt him so he makes another mental note to check it out. Tony hears the sound melody of _I love you's_ but he can't concentrate now: Steve is overwhelming him.

"I'm glad you found something worthwhile," Steve whispers softly.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too,"

x X X X x 

Tony wakes up to breakfast in bed and Steve drawing next to him. He leans to the side to see and sees a picture of him smiling. Tony looks up and see Steve smiling at it and remembers he forgot one thing on the list: Steve's smile.


End file.
